Lord of Shadows
by Night-Wolf Pack
Summary: What is the Shadow bending around him, the world is holding its breathe. When ever Light and Dark go to battle, there is always a Shadow that is cast upon the world. Not the best summary sorry. AU I don't know pairings yet. I do not Own Harry Potter or any of its associated materiel that all Belongs to J.K Rowling. This is the Disclaimer as well as the one in Chapter one.
1. The Beginning

**I do not own any of Harry Potter. That would be J.K Rowling. However I do hope that everyone enjoys this Fic. This is a AU, and characters will be OOC. If you have already read the first few Chapter please reread as it has changed.**

Pounding filled the air, startling the young boy up.

"BOYYY! GET UP AND CLEAN THIS MESS YOU MADE!" was raged through the door. Whimpering the boy struggled to get up. Not fast enough as the door was ripped open and a large meaty hand reached in grabbing him by the throat and thrown from the cupboard that was his room. Roughly grabbing his greasy mess of black hair was a mountain of flesh that had a glint of pleasure in its eyes. "CLEAN THAT MESS UP!" he roared at the struggling boy as he tossed him into the kitchen where food and drink had spilled. Reaching for a towel he was kicked in the ribs, curling up in pain as he coughed up small amount of blood. "Not with a towel. Eat it like the vermin you are freak." the mountain ordered grinning manically. The boy compiled, struggling not to throw up at the rotten food. Once done he had completed the order he couldn't stop his body from rejecting the vile substance. Throwing it up onto the whale in front of him. A outraged roar was heard and he was backhanded, dazed he barley saw the glint of steel, though he felt pressure dragged across his throat. Red filled the air and his body couldn't take it anymore. Passing out he felt free at last.

Blood filled the air, Vernon was pleased with himself. His wife was out with their son for few more hours, giving him time to clean the mess and say the boy had ran away. Suddenly he couldn't move. A shadow stood above the boy, the slice to the throat healing and his skin picking color up again. Struggling to stop what ever was taking place then to flee as the Shadow turned to face him. It straightened until it was seven feet tall, it was bulky, and even though the man couldn't see its eyes he knew it was staring at him.

"You shall not touch this boy again." the words quite and flowed smooth like honey as Vernon started to shake. Pain started to flooded his body, images off all the beatings he had given the young boy from his view flashing before his eyes, along with his sanity. It stopped suddenly, leaving him shaking still in place as his body heaved out its contents. "This. Is. Your. Only," the shadow leaned until it was direclty in his face the smell of rot wafting over him, "Warning. Any other harm comes to him directly from you or your child and wife, and I will come and collect your essence to torment for thousands of years before Death can collect you from me." Straightening the shadow looked at the boy seeing that he was healed and would be ok for now. Looking back at the fat man he traced a pattern in the air, it floated until it touched the mans hand. Unable to howl in pain he looked in fear as the symbol burned itself into the back of his left hand.

"A reminder of today." Suddenly the shadow was gone, leaving the two alone, Vernon collasping as he gasped. Shortly his family arrived, his wife found them both sitting there and demanded what had happened.

Six Years Later

The young boy flipped the bacon followed by the fried eggs. In a few moments later he had them plated and set in front of his tormentors. Head down he backed away and sat on the floor in he kitchen waiting for the signal that he was to come and clean the table. Stomach growling at the smell of food wafting from the dining room table. Hearing the silverware being put down and the residents leave the room he quickly got up and entered the room, picking the dishes up and taking them to the sink he quickly went back to the table to clean it before the whale came back into the dining room. Finishing the table off he was turning around as the man came in. "YOU DARE TO SLACK OFF!" he roared, flinching the boy waited for the rest of the verbal abuse. It had been like this since the night Vernon had taken it to far. He thought he was going to die, was happy with it really. However he woke the next mornings and the beatings had stopped. It didn't matter much since he was still overworked, barley feed, and verbally abused. He was not allowed to go outside when others could see him, and denied the ability to go to school It was his place, as a freak and a vermin, to accept that he was their slave a consequence for them taking him in their unfair life. His duty as a burden to make their life better by being used. After more shouting he cleaned up the mess that was caused from the interruption and went into the kitchen. Disposing of the trash he did dishes. Finishing his chores in the house he went outside and did those. Going back into the house he went to his cell under the stair case and waited for them to call him for another mess sure to happen. Week later nothing had changed for the boy, this day though he woke feeling as if the world was holding its breathe, felt different. The air held a tension that wasn't there before and his body was almost singing. Ignoring it he exited his cupboard before anyone woke up and entered the kitchen, starting the breakfast today. Pancakes with omelets, ham, and hash browns. Setting up plates and pouring their drinks he prepared the table waiting for his tormentors to wake up and be fed. As he was loading the plates up they had finally stumbled down the stars and sat down, food being placed in front of them. "I want coffee." The whale informed, digging into his food. Quickly getting the man coffee he heard the mail come in and went to get it. Going though the mail to sort it he noticed two letters that where for someone new. Looking at them he grasped his head in pain as the words "Harry James Potter" became understandable. After the pain passed a whisper of a voice passed through his head, realizing that he was Harry James Potter the went by the living room and slid his two letters under his door, taking the rest of the mail into the dinning room and handing them to the head of the table. Following his routine he went into his room and hid the letters waiting for when everyone went to bed.

After the day was over and everyone was asleep he sneak out of the cupboard with his letters. One was a old style envelop with a red wax seal and what he assumed as a address. Stuffing the other into his shirt he opened the other letter. He suddenly felt heat wash over him and blacked out. A explsion swept through the house with green flames. Harry disappeared with a loud pop as the house was wiped off the map. The authorties deemed it accident due to a huge gas leak, leaiving the family of three dead.

Waking up in pain Harry looked around. Seeing he was in a bed and his body was protesting the softness of the mattress he tried to get up but could not.

"You must rest." a softly spoken voice said. Looking over he saw a man in a suit sitting, reading a book. Black hair was sleeked back and there was a cane next to him. The cane had a ornament of a sun and moon circling each other, looking little more closely he realized that they where actually moving. "You where burned pretty badly, and will have scars that can not be healed. What every caused that fire was intense." the man spoke as he set the book down and looked at Harry, silver eyes started into the emerald green.

"Who are you?" Harry asked, feeling nervous.

"I do not have a name, but for your sake you can call me Thoth. You Mr. Potter, are a extraordinary young boy. To have lived though all that you have. And now it time for you first step into the life you should have." Getting up he took the can in hand and walked over to Harry. Taking out two letters from his suit he set it down on the bed, "You are a Wizard Harry. People are expecting great things from you, but don't let that shape who you are and the path you wish to do with yourself." Walking towards the door he paused, "I hope to see you again someday, until then." and Thoth walked through the door, that he hadn't opened, as if he had never even been there in the first place. Harry started to wonder if he was dreaming. Yet the letter remained, and taking it up Harry saw that it was the same two letters that he had before. Reading the one that had a address on it he took time to digest everything. The past flashed through his head, but the knowledge gained was also there. Looking at his non-bandaged arm he saw the multitude of scars crossing over it. Angry flared, then settled to despair. A knock was heard from his door before it opened and a tall man with a long white beard and hair. Blue eyes looked out behind a pair of glasses. Intelligence and wisdom showed behind those eyes.

"Ah, you are awake, good, good." the man spoke, digging out a small tin can and opening it, he took a yellow candy and popped it into his mouth, offering the tin to Harry. "Lemon Drop? I find them quite calming." the man inquired, Harry shaking his head and the man put the tin up. Sitting down he the man stared at Harry for a few moments. Getting agitated the boy was about to say something when the man held his hand up.

"Forgive me Harry, I am a old man and fool. My name is Professor Albus Dumbledore, and the Head Master at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizarding. I am here to see if you can remember what happened the night of the accident?"

"No sir, it was a normal day for me until the mail came in. I hide the two letters that looked out of place and I felt drawn to. That night I sneak out of the cupboard and opened the letter that looked like this one," he held up the letter that he had just read, "When I suddenly felt heat. I passed out after that."

The older man looked troubled. "Nothing seemed any different to you that day, no people that where out of place, feelings, a sense of forbidding?"

"No sir." he quietly replied. Sudden urge to hide his second letter that was under his covers by his leg hit him. Adjusting his leg he hide it under his thigh, unsure why he did.

"What of the second letter did you open it?"

"No, it," he hesitated for a second," It must of burned with the house as I had stuck it into my shirt." The older man nodded gravely and started off into the wall behind him.

"Harry as I see you have read your letter, would you be willing to come to Hogwarts? If so I will be back in a week to take you to get your supplies. We can also talk some more if you would like as I am sure you have plenty of questions."

"Do you always come to see if a student will come in set a incident?" the boy asked, suspicious of someone he didn't know suddenly taking interest of him, two people that is, withing twenty-four hours.

"Yes, I do. I take serous interest to all future students in these incidents. Though rare that they are. The same for those that prove to strive for the best." Albus replied without any hesitation. Harry looked unsure, but nodded all the same. Looking down he finally sighed.

"Sir, to be honest I would love to come to Hogwarts, to start fresh. Yet I feel I have a inadequacy to do good. I don't know anything, I am unable to do math or write. I can't even read." A tear rolled down his cheek. "With the upbringing I have had I feel like trash."

"Harry, dear boy. What do you mean? I thought that the Dursley's taught you or sent you to school?"

"No, I was never let out of the yard, never saw anyone besides those people. I was burden, am a burden." He started shaking, the room was getting warm, and his anger had returned. "I am glad that they died, I just wished I would of as well."

 **If you have already read the first few chapters, I had decided to rewrite the story as I didn't like where it was going, it is almost the same, but changed some parts that where going to be** **signification** **to how I wanted things to play out. Hope you all enjoy. Please Feel Free to Review. It would help a lot to see what you the readers feel.**


	2. Fresh Start

**If you have already read the first few Chapter please reread as it has changed.**

A gently hand was placed on his shoulder, the room cooled down as the anger drained out. He flinched back, fear replacing the anger. Taking a step back the old man looked at this young man more closely, finally seeing the scars lining his arm and a rugged one across his neck, he cursed himself. 'How could I have missed it? He hasn't had the life I had hoped. Far from it.' Sitting down and giving him space he pondered what to do.

"Harry, if you want I can get some people together that can teach you. Everything. You can get your fresh start. Would that be ok with you?" watching the young boy relax a little he nodded. Getting up slowly Albus smiled. "I will come and get you within the next day or two. Rest, the Healers said that you should be ok as long as you don't move to much." Taking his leave the older man left. Harry sat there, then he rolled over onto his good side and slept. A shadow entered the room and melded into the little bit of his that showed.

Albus walked briskly. Anger flashed through his eyes. With purpose he stepped towards a fireplace, pinching some powder and threw it in turning the fire green.

"Hogwarts Head Master Chamber." Stepping in he was sucked away into a spinning motion. Feeling the wards of the school pass over him he stepped out of the fire place into a office with portraits of moving people. A Phoenix was singing in the corner, his familiar and friend, Fawkes. Hearing the song he relaxed some. Moving towards the desk he retrieved paper and a quill, and started writing letters hoping for the best. Once done he went to the owlery and sent them off, hoping for a quick reply.

Harry woke up feeling better the next day. His body didn't hurt and he was able to get out of bed, though there did seem to be a slight weight that he hadn't noticed before. Shrugging it off as just needing rest he left the room, seeing that he was in a hallway he went down it after closing the door. Finding the staircase he went down and found himself in a dim lit room. A counter had stools for people to sit, few tables and booths scattered through the room, few people settled in ignoring him. Walking towards the counter he sat down and looked up seeing a menu. A small headache occurred and he looked away rubbing his head. A man approached him giving him a small smile.

"Hello, need some breakfast?"

"What do you have?" asked Harry after looking up finally. A big smile greeted him and he shrunk from a flash back of pain.

"Omelet is the special today. Don't worry about the bill Dumbledore already took care of that. You're set for a few months till school starts. Or till he comes and takes you back sooner. Which case the left over will go on tab for the next time you are here." Stunned Harry nodded for the omelet and thought on the new information he had. Food laid out in front of him he eat in silence after finishing he left and went back to his room. After entering the room he sat down, slowly taking the bandages off his arm, then taking his shirt off he took them off his chest and shoulder. A knock on the door kept him looking at the burns. The door opening before he could get up revealing a women dressed in light green robes let herself in. Turning around after closing the door she gasped. Taking the moment he looked her over fearfully. Tall with a slightly dark skin tone, bright yellow eyes and a long brown hair tied in a ponytail. A patch on the robe above her heart said 'St. Mungos Certified Healer' caught is eye. Remembering what Ablus had said he relaxed just slightly.

"My word, you healed quite well. Those burns should still be raw and tender, if I hadn't seen them yesterday morning while you where asleep I wouldn't be able to tell that they were a just a few days old." Looking him over she nodded. "May I approach Mister Potter?" He hesitated a moment, a feeling of warmth flooded him and he nodded unsure still. Walking over with a calm smile on her face she slowly reached out, letting him see what she was going to do before she did, giving him the opportunity to say stop. The warmth flowed through him in a comforting manner. Taking the chance she slowly poked and prodded the wound. Feeling the skin and frowning that it seemed to be healed.

"I need to run a spell on you to check and see if it is as healed as it looks, I am going to grab my wand out of my robe ok?" she asked softly, slowly reaching for the wand just inside her robes. Nodding he looked into her eyes. Smiling gently she brought her wand out. It was a yellow color and longer than his small forearm. Waving in a dazzling display of skill she silently cast her spell over him. Light filled the room and runes appeared around his body. Frowning at some she paid more attention to the burn he had yet to see.

"Well Mister Potter" waving her wand and letting the spell go, drawling out the words slightly, "You are healed. I don't know how. I also won't look a Gift horse in the mouth though either." Conjuring a folding chair she sat as he looked at her amazed at the magic he was seeing in just a few short minutes.

"Can I do that?" trepidation caused the question to waver.

"You could, if you applied yourself to learn that is." Frowning she looked him over, scars crisscrossed his arms and chest, his back was nothing different. The one that went across is neck caught her interest the most though. "Mister Potter, I would like to ask you a question that you may find hard to answer," seeing his features go on guard she continued before he could stop her softly speaking, "Do you remember how you got here?" He shook his head, sighing at his response, "You apparently just popped into the dining area, Tom down there called for healers immediately. Dumbledore showed up just after us. After some arguing we set you up here to heal, to avoid the public and keep you safe. Now did your previous care givers give you those scars?" she asked bluntly though not unkind. His terror and sudden shaking was answer enough, then ever so slowly he nodded looking away from her.

"It was my fault, for being a burden." he whispered. She shook her head sadly. Leaning back she studied him, he fidgeted a little. "What is your name?" he asked suddenly. Smiling at him she rose and headed towards the door pausing for a moment before opening it.

"I am Healer Vega Greengrass. Harry dear boy, you are not a burden. Not now not ever. Don't let them win by defining who you are." Giving him a farewell she walked out. A frown on her face. She needed to talk to her boss.

Harry stood up and ran to the mirror. The left side of his chest had a thick patch of swirled scars that traveled up and over his shoulder. Reaching behind his back with his right hand he could feel that it continued to the middle of his back. He lifted his left arm up and found that there was no stiffness or lose of feeling. 'That doesn't seem right.' Feeling tired he went to back to bed and fell asleep. Dreamless and peace filled his being as he had the most restful sleep he ever had in memory.

 **As always please leave a review. It helps to know how I am doing =)**


	3. The Bank withdraw

**If you have already read the first few Chapter please reread as it has changed.**

Chapter 3

Vega entered changed out of her healer robes, thinking of her out of hospital patient. Very rare cases those where. She felt that Dumbledore was right though to be discrete. Frowning she picked up her small drawstring backpack. Walking out of the locker room she went to the fireplace and took a pinch of green powder throwing it into the fireplace after igniting it with her wand. Roaring green flames greeted her as she stepped into the fire feeling the coolness of the floo. "Vega Flat 130" clearly rang out from her lips. A rushing feeling over took her as she watched the view in front of her move as thought it was a clip on a old film roll. Suddenly stopping she took a step out as she dusted her shoulders from from soot. A figure sitting in her chair caught her attention from the corner of her eye. Quickly rolling backwards she drew her wand and pointed it towards the chair.

" _Stupefy!"_ red light flashed across the space as she raised to her feet waving her wand in a pattern while seeing her first spell being swatted away. The figure rose unconcerned as they watched her. " _Mucus ad Nauseam"_ a green light flew out of her wand and hit the figure. Immediately the figure started to sneeze, huge amounts of snot coming from their nose. Putting her wand away she glared at them. "I was under the impression that this was a no family allowed zone." the temperature dropped several degrees. "Father." The man pulled out a wand and castes an spell over himself, looking less pale and sick.

"That is no way to greet your family, now is it daughter?"

"Neither is telling me that I would never be accepted as a bastard daughter of yours."

"Enough, I came to tell you that I will be writing a marriage contract with the Malfoy's for your sister. I know how much you care for her." She glared at him.

"Why, would you do that. They will only hurt us, not help us. You know this." she demanded angrily.

"I don't have a choose right now. They have started to put pressure on the businesses I own and run." shame filled his face, "I know we don't have a good relation, but I do care. Daphne means the world to me too. I have been looking for a way out and every time I think I have one Lucius seems to destroy it before I can take it. No way to pin it on them either. I need help, your help. To save her." Shock filled Vega's face, then before she could stop she busted out laughing.

"You are asking me, the bastard, of all people to help." Rage started to fill his face before her hand raised stopped him. "I'll help." was the answering phrase after calming down. "And I may have the perfect solution. Let me talk to Lucius Malfoy. If things go right, well, the family will be free of them. Which is what you want more than anything." He looked pained.

"Alright, I will wait, but please hurry." she nodded her acknowledgment. Bowing slightly towards him she gestured for him to leave. Getting the hint he nodded towards her and walked out the front door. Sighing after her father had left she got a quill out, looking over the parchment chooses on her little desk. After all, the right format and design could possible sway the reader to the writers message. A formal white parchment with a noble design of curving lines as the border seemed the best choose. Taking a scrap parchment she started to slowly agonize over the wording of what she was about to ask.

Harry woke up the next day, quickly dressing he checked the time, seeing it was 6 A.M and that Tom would be up to feed the early birds he went down to get breakfast. Ordering a omelet again he wolfed it down and headed back to his room. He looked at the clothes that were placed on the desk for him. Picking them up they where a simple black robes with black cargo pants. A sleeveless shirt was also present. Shrugging his old clothes on he dawned the pants and sleeveless on pulling the robes on after. A knock at the door caught his attention.

"Come in." he called, uncertainly No one had ever knocked before entering, Vernon had always busted through the cupboard. Dumbledore entered the room pausing at the sight of him in his robes.

"Ah, I see that you are up," he stated digging through his pocket for something, "Good, good. We have much to do today. Lemon Drop?" he stated as he finally pulled the sweet out of his pocket and offered it. Harry shook his head and watched as the older man popped the candy into his mouth and hummed in delight. "Now, off we go." Gesturing for him to follow Dumbledore left the room at a easy pace. Harry followed behind closing the door behind him. Slipping unseen a figure left behind the pair.

'Where did those robes come from?' Albus wondered, 'Maybe the healer left them for him, though the feel of magic doesn't support that.' Frowning the old man dug for another treat. Making sure that his newest student was following the entered the back alley, and he took his wand out tapping the pattern of bricks. Placing the wand away he looked back to see a look of wonderment on the young mans face. Smiling he bade him to follow. Together they entered reintroducing Harry to the Wizarding World.

Harry couldn't keep the shock off his face, and to be honest he didn't want to. This was his birthright, and the slugs he lived with kept this from him, angry flooded him, only burning brighter before a wave of cool reassurance flooded his mind. Stopping he looked around confused, seeing that the professor was still walking he quickly caught up and put the event to the back of his mind. Looking around and rubber necking again he saw so many different types of shops and goods that where foreign to him. They stopped before a mammoth of a building, white marble walls and gold trimming. GRINGOTTS spelled across the front of the bank. The large double doors made of a brass looking metal caught his attention, as the warning suddenly drew his attention. See the words but unable to understand them didn't stop the shiver running down his back. Two figures stood guard, wearing what looked like armor and swords at the hip. Shields hung on the opposite hip from the swords.

"Sir." he tugged on he older wizards sleeve after they passed the guards. Dumbledore looked down at him and stopped, eyes twinkling as he waited for him. "Why are they carrying swords? Can't they use magic?"

"Ah, yes they can. Goblins though use wand-less magic, and it is different type of magic from what wizards use. They are a warrior race, where martial power is just as respected as magical." Harry nodded as he pondered this.

"What is martial power?"

"Martial power is what we would call the power of arms, either your hands or with a weapon. It could also be the strength a nation has in terms of soldiers or military." he nodded, seeing this Dumbledore started to walk again, heading towards a open teller. Harry following behind him. At the teller window he waited patiently. The teller looked up with a sneer.

"How can Gringotts help you today?" it drawled out nasally.

"We are here for a withdraw," he handed the teller a small golden key, "From the Potters vaults designated for school use. Another withdraw is need from vault 713." handing the short goblin a letter after the pronouncement. Looking the key over he grunted, laying it down to pick the letter. Smelling it first he took a sharp one sided blade and cut the top open. Withdrawing a piece of parchment and unfolding it. Several minutes of reading the letter and requesting a drop of blood from Dumbledore later he directed them to the back to meet with their guide. A taller goblin greeted them little bit more pleasant, not by much though. The ride was exhilarating to Harry and after they stopped he had to take a moment to stop laughing. The goblin looked pleased at this. Opening the vault for Dumbledore he retrieved a single small package from the vault and got back into the cart. Down they went again though within a minute they where at the last vault to see. Getting out with the goblin Harry watched as the goblin took the key out and unlocked the door. Opening the door for the young boy after looking at the older wizard. With a guiding hand he entered the vault, stacks of gold coins greeted the young boy. Smaller pile of sliver sat close by with a slightly larger pile of bronze. A little cloth bag sat on a table by the door. It was small, easily to tie onto a belt or stored in a pocket. It was deep purple and seemed to have a gold and red swirl come and go across the bag.

"That is a bottomless money bag," the goblin informed Harry as he entered behind them. A small blade was in his hand, "It binds to the users blood signature so that only they can use the bag. It changes color to match that person for identification later on. If I can get a small amount of blood we can bind it to you." Harry hesitantly held his hand out, the goblin quickly held his hand a deftly cut his palm open, taking the bag he pressed it onto the cut. A quick murmur in a different language from the goblin and a warm pulse rushed through his palm. The bag turned dark gray with black clouds shifting across it. Lifting the pouch the goblin checked his palm, seemingly satisfied that the cut had healed. "Fill the bag up with as much as you want. It will be secure, and you won't be able to feel the weight. When you need the money just think of how much you need as you reach into the bag and it will fill the top with what you need. There is three thousand galleons, two hundred thirty sickles, and four hundred knuts in the vault here. At the start of the next term it will refill to the same amount. I would advise against spending all of your money though if you can." Turning the goblin left them to their devices.

"Well, lets get your bag filled." Dumbledore happily said, with a flick of his wand the money floated and streamed into the bag.

"Do I need all this at once?" Harry asked unsure.

"Probably not, but this will refill and with what you have you shouldn't need to refill the bag anytime soon. Being at the school will keep you from getting the gold later." Leaving the now empty vault behind them Harry was trying to come to terms with the amount of money he had on him. The Dursleys had always told him he was a burden, and not worth anything. Yet, even without knowing how much the numbers stood for. He was sure that this was a small fortune, and that if they had know about it they would of spent it on useless things for their pig of a son. Leaving the bank the entered the Alley again, Harry felt better than he ever had. It was time for him to learn, so that no one, could ever hurt him again. He vowed there that he would be his own master. No one would ever hold power over him again. A hunger entered his eyes, and his shadow seemed to spew waves from it.

 **Well, hope you all enjoyed it, till next time =)**


	4. Misplaced wands and a New Trunk

**Finally we get to Chapter Four, I do apologize that it took so long between work and life it was a hassle to get what I wanted wrote down. I also changed several things in the first three chapters and this one as well. Enjoy =)**

"Come now Harry." Dumbledore implored the young boy. He hadn't been looking at the newest student or else he would of wondered what was going on. Snapping out of his trance Harry nodded and followed suit. They stopped in front of a store with trunks on display. "Why don't you go in and grab yourself a trunk for your supplies? While you do that I am going to go a grab some ice cream for us, it is rather warm today." Eyes twinkling at the boy who nodded his acceptance at that. Stepping in the store he looked at the trunks, some had two or three compartments, having more space than they should. Frowning at that he looked around and saw a adult helping another customer with deciding on a trunk. He waited till they were done then stepped up.

"Ma'am, could I get your help?" he asked politely, cringing slightly when the lady turned around and looked at him smiling.

"I can, what do you need?"

"Well I was suppose to get a trunk for school but I do not know what to get really." Nodding her head in understanding she took him to the displays and explained what trunks did what and how much space they had. He asked about the space expansion charms and the lady explained with enthusiasm about how they worked and the idea behind them. She had done a few of them herself and was rather proud. He eventually settled on one of the more expensive trunks. It had ten compartments, and the last one was a moderate sized, with a room sized space with stairs. It also had a unbreakable charm (he doubted the unbreakable part of that, he figured the spell absorbed the damage then recharged over time and if one could over power the charm it would still break), and a feather light charm to be easily lifted. The thing that drew him to it was two things. One the lady had done the charms and he wanted to make her feel good by purchasing the trunk, and two it was the only one that had a rune on it that could be tapped with his finger or wand to shrink it. Tapping the trunk while shrunk would un-shrink it. She also keyed it to his magic so that it would in theory work only for him. He had also bought a backpack, a prototype that the store was promoting, to carry his class work in. It also had a expansion charm and feather-weight charm. He payed a fifth of his gold, cringing at that. He hopped that it was a worthwhile investment. He was planning on buying some small furniture to put into the trunk, a bed and desk with a chair. A bookshelf as well for books. Leaving the shop he ran into a girl his age with blond hair. Her cold glare made him recoil and a mumbled apology he left in a hurry trying to be unseen. Dumbledore found him sitting outside the store and gave him a cone with ice cream. Eating it he followed as they went to the stores. He stored his books, after he buying them, though he wasn't confident that his ability to read them would be on par. Vowing to work hard to fix that issue. They bought his potion ingredients and kit. Following that the went to a shop with a sign showing wands. Harry was nervous as could be. Entering the shop he immediately noticed the pull of something. He couldn't tell what it was, however it as there. Dumbledore entered behind him a small smile on his face. A man came out behind the shelves. He was old, eyes seeming lost in space. Harry could tell that the man was sharp, and probably could take care of himself. "Albus, how good to see you. How is your wand treating you? 15" Acacia with a feather of a phoenix, springy and flexible, well suited for Transfiguration if I recall." The questioned man chuckled the twinkling of his eyes shining bright.

"It has been treating me well Ollivander."

"Good, good. I see that you have brought Harry Potter to see me. Splendid!" the man shouted in glee. He rushed off coming back with a scroll and quill and ink. Drawing a wand he flicked his wand and the scroll unraveled and the quill dipped into the well of ink. Then he flicked his wand again a tape measure flew towards Harry, flinching slightly he followed the commands lifting both arms up. Answering questions and final being relived as the tape measure retreated. The man left again looking over everything written on the scroll he came back with several boxes. He opened and handed them one at the time to Harry. Each one felt wrong, and the wands seemed to show their displeasure as well with different reactions. At first the old man was getting excited with every rejection, enjoying the challenge. Yet that changed after hours of trying, he was stumped when the Holly with Phoenix feather flat out threw the boy across the room. He would of thought that being the brother of a wand held by a certain wizard they would of matched. "Enough. Clearly there is not a wand made here suited for you." Ollivander sat in a chair looking at the boy. "Albus, this boy needs robes still correct?"

"He does." A flick of the mans wands and the tape measure was back to the young boys dread. It took measurements all over him. The man rose out of his chair and handed a rolled up piece of paper to Dumbledore. "Take this and get him his robes. I have some work to do here with Mister Potter, and you are not needed here. This is a family business and I do not wish for you to see my work." Startled Dumbledore looked at the older man, after a few minutes of looking at each other Dumbledore nodded and taking the paper left.

"Now then Mister Potter. This goes with out saying, I would like for you to not share anything you are about to see," seeing the boy nod he clapped, "Good, well then let us get on then." Leading the boy to the back of the shop they entered a large workshop. A cot sat in the corner. Shelves lined the wall, a table in the middle of the room. Stacks of wood labeled with canisters and jars lined the shelves. Some where almost empty. Flicking his wand the old man pulled out a large black cloth, folding it over itself. "Now, Mister Potter. I am going to blind fold you. What I need you to do is walk around this room. When you fell a strong pull, stop and grab reach out for the feel. You keep doing this till you don't feel a pull from the shelves anymore. Understand?" He nodded and let himself be blindfolded. He walked with his left arm out. Feeling for the pull. He felt it and started following it. Stopping he frowned at the feeling of it being up and down. Using his left hand he reached and felt wood under his fingers, though the piece felt wrong, moving from piece to piece he found the one needed. Pulling it out he switched it to his right hand and went to the lower shelf doing the same as before. Holding both pieces of wood in his right hand he followed the feeling towards a different spot of the work space. Stopping he pulled a jar off the shelf followed by another. Still feeling the pull he walked over and stopped. He set everything down an using his right hand pick up a canister. The old man gasped, then started to chuckle with a slow clap. "This shall be interesting. Set it down with the others and let me guide you out of the shop. Come back in a few days and I will have your wand ready. If not then I will be owling it to you if it takes longer, which it may." Harry was led out of the shop by the older man. With a parting for good luck he was set off and found Dumbledore heading back towards him with a cage and a beautiful snow owl. Naming her Hedwig he quickly realized she was smarter than any average owl. Smiling they set off to return to the inn with everything he needed besides the wand. Dumbledore pulled out a book after they stored everything, and together sat at the desk in the room. They started to go over words and spelling. Harry quickly caught on, a headache forming, and a whisper seemingly guiding him along with the old man. He became more confident that he would be ok by the time school arrived in the two months before school started. After the older man left Harry continued to work on his reading and spelling with what little knowledge he had gained, trying to make further improvement.

Week till the start of the term Harry finally received his wand. Ollivander had sent a owl to him requesting him to stop by. Together with a tutor he had started working with for math they arrived. Being handed the wand he felt completed. The room had darkened as the shadows grew thicker and a warm filling spread over him. Shivering Ollivander was proud of his work, disturbed yes, but very proud of this wand. Staring at the wand in his hand Harry had grinned happily.

"Most interesting wand ever made, that one. I have never seen one like it. 10" wood combination of Blood wood and Ebony and a good bit of flex though not over the top as some," the red of the Blood Wood twirling with the black color of the Ebony wood, creating a mesmerizing pattern, "They make a powerful combination. The cores you have in it make it the most unique wand I have made. Threstail hair is the primary core, with a chimera scale and Griffin claw. A rare occurrence to add a gem to balance them out. Used emerald for that. These are hard ingredients to find young sir, and to preserve. Harry Potter, I believe we should expect great things from you, incredible things to tell the truth." Refusing payment Ollivander sent him off to gather his tutor and leave. Returning to the inn he baded his teacher good bye and retired to his room. Taking a school book out he picked up where he had left off. His skills in reading and writing had improved greatly. He was still slower than what others his age where, yet he retained everything much easier. Math was close behind it and everything else was not far behind. He had came along way. Many nights he stayed up late studying and trying to improve, it had paid off well. Grinning he held his wand in his hand studying it more closely. Ten inches long with the two colors swirling along from top to bottom, the shaft seemed to spiral up half-way and the handle had ridges where his fingers rested perfectly in. The bottom was smooth and the emerald fused perfectly into the wood as if it where growing out of it. He felt strong holding it. He was ready to start his new life. It was time to walk his own path. No matter what it took to do it.

 **It is almost time for things to really start picking up. How is Harry going to do in school, how is he going to cope with all the people his age around him?** **Well, hope you all enjoyed it, till next time =)**


	5. The Train and the Shimmer

**So I have some recommendations for you all to read if you are interested.**

 **1 is King of the Street by Dustedoffstories**

 **2 is From Ruin by GraeFoxx**

 **3 is Guardian Wand by sigiltriastan**

 **4 Narcissa's Chance by ReluctantSidekick**

 **5 and the finally one for this list is Triton by elementa1ist (Though there may be a space before and after the 1 in the name.)**

 **Thank you for viewing and the ones that have Favorited this story. It makes it easier to sit and continue this story. Work is slowing down it seems so I should be able to devote some more time writing unless it picks back up where I end up working the 50 to 60+ hours again.**

It was the finally took the bus from a stop near leaky cauldron to Kings Cross Station. Loading his belongings onto a trolley he walked through the massive crowd. It was warm and the mass of people made it unbearable hot. Spotting platform 9 and 10 he stopped, looking it over. The headmaster had already told him how to get past the barrier. Skeptical of the truth he waited, shortly a group of people approached the same pillar he was staring at. The adults shifted nervously before turning towards their daughter. She was little taller than him, with bushy brown hair. Her smile revealed slightly buck teeth though not terrible bad. She gave her parents a hug then ran into the wall with her trolley. She disappeared. Groaning at what he was going to have to do he looked around then took off in a running start passing the two adults who had a bewildered expression on their face. He stopped a short distance from where he came out of. He gasped in surprise as the stood a bright red and black train engine. Looking around quickly he noticed all the families standing around. Scowling slightly he quickly approached the train and unloaded his trunk and few other belongings. Finding a empty compartment was easy enough, as not many people happened to be on the train yet. Putting his belongings up he took out a book of charms he had been reading and a notebook he took his notes in. The train started moving shortly after that and he looked out the window, seeing a family of red heads waving at the train. Saddened at the sight he looked away from the window to see if someone had entered unannounced, seeing no one he went back to his studies. Hearing a knock on his door he looked up at the window, the sun had moved quite a bit and he figured it was almost noon. He got up and opened the door, a mess of red hair greeting him, it was a boy his age Harry guessed. Raising a eyebrow at the boy.

"Do you mind if I join you?" the flushed boy asked, "My brothers kicked me out of their compartment.

"Sure," he replied moving to the side letting the boy in, "I was just reading the book for charms." The other boy scowled a little.

"You're already studying? We haven't even started yet."

"So, I want to learn all I can." Sitting down he picked his book up and continued reading.

"It's rude not to introduce yourself you know!" the other boy snapped. Sighing he set he book down and looked the other boy in the eye.

"You didn't introduce yourself either. Plus I let you in my compartment. Please if you are going to be obnoxious leave, other wise shut your mouth." he snapped back irritated. The other boy grew red with rage, getting up and puffing himself up. Harry stood up as well. His mood was turning sour real quick all he wanted to do was read. Bad enough he was behind the others that lived in this world of magic, he wasn't going to let someone hold him back by not wanting to get a leg up. The other boy looked unsure once he stood up, not backing down. Huffing he left to find another place to sit. Making sure that his fellow student was gone he closed the door and sighed in frustration. He had just sat down when another knock was heard on the door. Growling he got up and opened the door. A girl with blonde hair was standing in front of him, her features where little round with baby fat and her piercing blue eyes stared into his. Next to her was the bushy haired girl from the station. Her brown orbs looked timid, yet hid a fire that he could see well enough.

"Hello their, we where sitting at another cart when a red head barged in complaining about a boy with black hair." the blond informed, looking at his mop of messy black hair. "Seeing as you match his description, I dare say we should thank you for giving him a need pegging down. However we lost our seats at the same time. May we sit with you?" she asked politely, he nodded, slightly dazed by her speech. Moving aside he let them in and helped put their trunks up into the rack. Turning the blond offered him her hand, "My name is Daphne Greengrass, Heiress of the Greengrass family." He felt the urge to take her hand gently and kiss the air above her knuckles. Unsure why he did though he complied as his instincts seemed to be doing good for him.

"My name is Harry Potter. It is a pleasure to meet you Heiress Greengrass." he replied. 'What is wrong with me?' he questioned himself, shrugging it off for the moment at the oddity of his speech he turned to her company, a shy smile was given to him.

"Hermione Granger. Pleased to meet you Harry." He repeated his action with kissing the air above her knuckle and helping them get settled in and putting their trunks up for them.

"You know, you are in books." Hermione informed him, looking at him thoughtfully.

"Am I? What do they say?"

"That you are the opposite of what you appear. Taller and more muscle. Yelling out that all evil will be defeated," she looked away with a blush at his arched brow, "Well maybe not yelling it, but close enough." she stated. Daphne just laughed and the three chatted idly. When the conversation lulled to a silence he picked his book back up and started his notes again. Seeing this Hermione quickly switched seats to see over his shoulder.

"You been reading ahead?" rubbing her hands nervously. Seeing his nod she relaxed slightly. "I have too, read them all before school started. My parents where surprised that I got a letter. Neither one of them is magical. Shame that they couldn't cross the barrier." He looked at her and mulled over what she said staring off out the window.

"I just started the Charms book, finished Defense Against the Dark Arts, and planning to start the Potions one next." he sighed putting his books up. He looked at her and smiled slightly. "So I assume you are just as behind as me in some ways when it comes to the magical world?" he prodded gently. She nodded happy that she wasn't the only one.

"Did you not grow up someone in the Magical world Harry?" questioned Daphne. Seeing his nodded she started to get irradiated. "So you grew up with Muggles, the Boy Who Lived, grew up with muggles away from his birth place. That is wrong on so many levels if you ask me." Raising a eyebrow at her.

"What do you mean? Hermione here was raised by muggles as well, and please. Don't refer me to the Boy Who Lived. It is given unwillingly to me on the worst night that has probably happened to me."

"She did yes, but both of your parents where wizards. It is a insult to you, that they didn't give you to a family friend that could of taught you everything you needed to know to thrive in the world. True for your title is given, but with it you hold much weight when it comes to someone listening to you. You could potentially change the Wizarding world." Stumped at this she continued before he could respond.

"You still could of course, but you are going to have to start from scratch and build alliances now that could of already been built before you started school." She was interrupted by a knock and elderly lady opening the door.

"Snacks dearies?" Daphne bought a little of her favorite and Hermione declined.

"I'll take two of everything please." Handing her the money asked and accepting his mountain of sweets he started to hungrily dig in, sharing with Hermione after talking her into trying a chocolate frog. To their joy it jumped at her and tried to get away before he caught it mid-jump to the window. Laughing they relaxed and enjoyed some fun talking and sharing little about themselves.

Getting off the train in his robes Harry looked around seeing the older students approaching carriages that seemed to have nothing pulling them. Looking closer he was able to see a vague outline of something. Catching himself as he was jostled by the redhead from earlier shoving past him he growled lowly, locking down on his annoyance he followed the other students his age. A behemoth of a man calling for the first years to follow him. Seeing everyone piling onto little boats no more than four each. He got on one followed by a blond boy and two giants that looked much older than what they were. The boats took off on their own accord. The blond started talking to the two buffs, saying how his father was going to get him a broom. Tuning them out the rounded a bend and a awe inspiring view. Hogwarts. Huge, beautifully, and a air of danger surrounding it. The air around the castle seemed to shimmer and move with a life of its own. They approached the boundary and it seemed to react, testing each student before allowing passing over them. Once it hit the boat he was on it froze. The boat stopped moving as all the others behind them moved around them to pass. Panic filled the other boys as they started to cry out for help as the small craft seem to start shaking. The shimmer passed over them before approaching Harry. It tentatively reached out, once it touched him his vision exploded into a myriad of lights. The air grew heavy making it hard to breath. Pain raced through him, his head seemed to split open. Blood leaked from his scar and a unearthly scream tore through the night. Blacking out Harry felt the boat start moving again resuming its course.

He gained conscious before they hit the dock, due to a shock running through his body. Sitting up he touched his head that throbbed horribly. The boat touching dock and the others flying off the boat he stood up slowly and carefully got off the boat, as his balance was off. Looking up everyone had a look of worry and fear, dread filled him slightly.

"What happened?" he asked softly.

"That, is what we would like to know, Mister Potter." a older woman replied sharply, but not unkindly.

Her hair was grayed and she held herself straight with authority. The air around her seemed tensed and held power. Her eyes held a certain strictness though not fully rigid. "Seeing as you are asking yourself, I assume then you have no idea," she peered over the rectangular glasses at him in challenge, "Is that correct." he nodded his head, not wishing to share what he saw. "Are you ok for now for the sorting?"

"Yes ma'ma." She nodded.

"In that case, all first years please follow me. Thank you Hagrid for taking them this far." The gaint man beamed and with glee waved the eleven year old children off. Following the woman into a entrance hall the students where stopped as she turned to address them. "I will be back shortly to take you beyond these doors. I suggest while I am gone that you make yourselves presentable if need be." With that she turned on the spot and left them to their own devices.

 **Next chapter we will have the sorting, and I can't wait to do it. A surprise for Hogwarts students and staff, little more info on Harry and Vega as well. Till next time, ta ta.**


	6. The Sorting for Rex

**SO, before we get to the story, I have some things to say. First and foremost, I apologize for the late update, I had hit a major writers block. Like massive writers block that I didn't know how to get around, then I lost interest in this. However I hate when I read a fanfiction and it just died and I really don't want to be that guy. So I am picking it back up. I don't know how frequent the updates will be but I do plan on finishing the story here. Second I only have a rough idea for the story so we are going to wing it here folks, enjoy. Please review and the most important part enjoy =)**

Chapter 6

They entered the room after a few moments, five tables lined out though one had nobody sitting at it and students where giving it odd looks. Stairs lead a short distance to a table lined with whom he guessed where staff, a throne like chair at the center with Dumbledore in it. A stool sat in front of the steps with a tattered looking hat on it. The lady from earlier stood to the side with a scroll in her hand rolled up looking over them with pondering look, every once in a while looking over towards the unoccupied table. Suddenly the hat moved until depression in the material looked like eyes and a mouth.

 _ _Oh, you may not think I'm pretty,  
But don't judge on what you see,  
I'll eat myself if you can find  
A smarter hat than me.  
You can keep your bowlers black,  
Your top hats sleek and tall,  
For I'm the Hogwarts Sorting Hat  
And I can cap them all.  
There's nothing hidden in your head  
The Sorting Hat can't see,  
So try me on and I will tell you  
Where you ought to be.  
You might belong in Gryffindor,  
Where dwell the brave at heart,  
Their daring, nerve and chivalry  
Set Gryffindors apart;  
You might belong in Hufflepuff,  
Where they are just and loyal,  
Those patient Hufflepuffs are true  
And unafraid of toil;  
Or yet in wise old Ravenclaw,  
If you've a ready mind,  
Where those of wit and learning,  
Will always find their kind;  
Or perhaps in Slytherin  
You'll make your real friends,  
Those cunning folk use any means  
To achieve their ends.__

 _ _Or even yet Rex__

 _ _Holding the four values,__

 _ _Serving the King!__

 _ _In Umbra Court.  
So put me on! Don't be afraid!  
And don't get in a flap!  
You're in safe hands (though I have none)  
For I'm a Thinking Cap!__

(I really thought about skipping this song, it is overused and overall just redundant.)

Clapping filled though hall though a few already sitting threw confused looks to the teachers. The scroll unfurled and every ones attention was on the lady next to the stool.

"When I call your name you will be step up and sit, once your house is announced, please go to your seat," looking down she called out a name, a young girl stepped forward and was sorted into Hufflepuff. Tuning them out for the most part I looked up towards the banners in front of the tables. After reading Hogwarts a History I could see the house animals, a Loin for Gryffindor, a Badger of Hufflepuff, Raven for Ravenclaw, and a Snake for Slytherin. The last one, the table that stood directly towards his left, had a different animal, one he had never seen or heard of, which to be fair wasn't hard to beat. It looked cat like, with six legs with wicked looking claws at the end of its paws. Two snake like tendrils trailed off its shoulders. It was postured in a relaxed stance, looking over the table with a sad look.

"REX" shouted the hat, peeking his interest again. A girl with red hair stood confused where to go after taking the hat off, "your seat will be the table without anyone at it currently Miss Bones." the hat pointed out helpfully. Hesitatingly she approached the table and sat down, the creatures expression on the banner looking more hopefully than before. A few more names where called as he watched the the Banner.

"Tracey Davis" a girl with dirty blond hair approached the stool and sat down, the hat falling into place. Roughly three minutes passed.

"REX" was shouted out with pride. The girl bounced up with a smile on her face, handing the hat back she skipped to her seat. More names where called, some of the first years looking scared to be sorted. Tracey looked pleased with herself as the sorting continued as Susan looked terrified that there where not more people at their house.

"REX" was shouted again, he missed the name damn. A blond haired girl stepped towards the table with relief in her eyes, it was Daphne. Glad to know who was put at the mostly emptied table he focused back towards the hat. Hermione was the next sorted into Rex, followed by Neville who looked terrified by the prospect. Theodore Nott was following soon after, then Draco Malfoy, how demanded to be resorted into Slytherin, the hat laughed at him saying that once sorted one could not be resorted. Fuming and shouting his father would hear of this he dropped down next to Theodore who looked annoyed with the seating. A pair of twins where split one to Gryffindor and the other to Ravenclaw.

"Harry Potter." by this point the whole hall was murmuring about the once empty table, now that his name was called it exploded, people clamoring over one another to look at him. Stepping up to the stool the hat fell onto his head.

"Ah, Mister Potter, I have been waiting for you since the wards announced your presence" the hat hummed lightly "The years have not been kind to you have they? All is well I see that 'Thoth' has been keeping a eye on you."

"Keeping a eye on me? I have only seen him the one time though!"

"Yes, but he has his ways of keeping a eye out. In fact I gander that he was the one that helped save you both times in some form or another. I would read that letter at some point tonight before going to bed."

Nodding towards that wisdom, I had completely forgotten about it. "Good, now to place you. Normally this would probably be hard to do, but with you leading the changes that have came it shouldn't be that bad right? Now off you go to," it paused and I swear it drew in breath before shouting "REX". Silence followed as I pulled the hat off, vowing to find it again to ask it some questions. Striding towards the table I decide to sit across from Daphne and Tracey, Hermione on my right and Neville to my left. The sorting continued after a moment and Blaise Zabini was the last one sorted, happening to be into our house.

"Before they remove me," cried the hat "I would like to call up a few people for a one time offer. Fred and George Weasley. Cedric Diggory. Angelina Johnson. Alicia Spinnet. And finally Katie Bell." The staff looked puzzled and Dumbledore rose, stepping around the table so he could approach the sorting hat. Taking it up he quickly plopped it onto his head, after a few moments he took it off with a small frown though he didn't look upset just deep in thought. He waved his hand for the students towards the front and murmured to them something softly. Nodding they put the hat one at a time, each time Rex would be shouted and there uniform would change from their usual color to the blank one that Harry and the other first years had. After sitting down Dumbledore made some small announcements of welcome and to avoid the third floor before food appeared. Chatting soon filled the hall as we all piled food upon our plates to eat. Introductions made with stories swapped. Suddenly the doors broke open silencing the hall as everyone looked up to a man with a cane standing before them.

"Sorry I am late, raising up from the dark is rather difficult once you get to my age!" he quip with a broad smile on his face. Striding forward he stopped before the staff table and bowed. I heard that you are in need of a Head of House for Rex, and offer my services for that roll, along with Teaching Magical Theory, free of charge of course." Dumbledore rose from his seat, opening his mouth and closing it a few times before asking what ever one wanted to know.

"Who the Bloody hell are you?"

" Why good sir, I am nameless, though for now," he looked over to me with his silver eyes, the banner looked rather amused and smug "you can call me Thoth."


End file.
